


tonight only

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, and could be developed, this is kinda cute lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: #23. "Just pretend to be my date."in which josh really,reallywants a drink.





	tonight only

The bar was definitely packed.

“I told you it’d be like this,” Tyler whined as a drunk girl walked past them, barely stable on her gigantic heels. She was shouting something neither of them could hear over the noise and something pink was staining the front of her shirt. Tyler scrunched up his nose in distaste. It’s true that she didn’t exactly smell _nice_.

“It’s not because there are a lot of people that we can’t have fun,” Josh argued, taking in the scene. There was a big sign hung up above the counter of the bar that said “DRINKS HALF PRICE FOR COUPLES - TONIGHT ONLY”. Josh looked down at his pockets and frowned. Tyler huffed.

“Yeah, well this isn’t the night I was planning,” he went on. “I just wanted Taco Bell and-”

“I only have thirty dollars,” Josh said, cutting him off. He was stuffing his wallet back into his jean pockets. “Y’know what that means?”

There was a mad glint in his eye, one that Tyler knew too well. That look meant bad idea. Tyler shook his head.

“Josh, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not-” he started, but the other boy had already snatched his wrist and was pulling him towards the bar with more determination than was necessary. Tyler rolled his eyes. Being cut off by Josh was becoming a habit by this point.

“Just pretend to be my date, alright,” Josh said, glancing back at him while trying to inch through the people milling about at various degrees of inebriation. “It’ll be great.”

“What the hell?” Tyler yelled and jerked his arm back, in vain. Josh’s grip on his wrist was definitely stronger than anticipated. That resulted in an awkward push-and-pull movement that neither of them were really prepared for.

“C’mon, is it really that bad to be my boyfriend for a night?” Josh said, finally letting go of Tyler’s wrist. “For drinks, at that,” he added, glancing at the bar.

Tyler couldn’t believe it. This had never been the plan, and Josh looked almost sad. _  
_

“It’s just that-” Tyler started, but he couldn’t find anything that could counter his argument. Half-price drinks were definitely a good deal, but he wasn’t _gay._

“That’s a ridiculous reason,” Josh frowned. “Wait, no. That’s a stupid reason.” Tyler rolled his eyes. Josh could always more or less read his mind, and most of the time it came in handy. Just not today.

“Fine. Just don’t try to kiss me or anything.”

Josh’s face lit up, a grin decorating his lips. He swung his arm around Tyler’s shoulders and started walking towards the bar.

“No chance, boyfriend.”


End file.
